Sexual Saving
by Mystical Lois Lane
Summary: AU story of if Gaston went out to search for Belle and saved her from the wolf attacks. One-Shot


Title: Sexual Saving

Fandom: Gaston and Belle/ AU Beauty and the Beast

Rating: M

Gaston was sitting at his Tavern thinking about what crazy old Maurice said. He knew that Maurice wasn't that crazy to presume that Belle had been taken by a Beast. Maybe she was lost in the woods. He went and stalked out their home and found Maurice really worried, he decided to go off in the woods. Maybe if he saved the French Maiden she would succumb and be his. She knew she would like being his once she gave him a chance. She never really gave him a chance. He got on his black horse and they went off in the woods.

He was a skilled hunter and he would be able to hunt Belle out if she was lost here. He followed the woods and went down a path that seemed like the one that lead to nowhere. He heard something and pressed his stead to go faster. He arrived just in time to see wolves attacking Belle. He whipped out his bow and arrow and started to attack the wolves. The wolves started to come towards him and he was able to scare them off after he got his shotgun out. As they fled he went to check on Belle and noticed she was lying in the snow with a werewolf bite to her side. She was laying there with blood was coming out fast. He quickly used her white apron and bandaged the wound before picking her up gingerly.

He tied Philippe to horse and brought her back to his Tavern in his room. She was catching a fever from the lost of blood and the cold, so he covered her in blankets and put a wet cloth on her forehead. He never had seen the feisty French Maiden so helpless before. She started to moan something about a Beast. Maybe her father had had some affect on her and her mumblings. He continued to take care of her, making sure she got enough broth. He sent on of his men to tell Maurice but didn't let him come up. He wanted to be the one that she woke up to.

After a couple of nights, Belle finally slowly woke up. She felt the warmth of several animal skinned blankets on her and a pain in her side. She moaned as she fluttered her eyes open and she saw Gaston looking at her. She wondered what was going on, she remembered wolves and the wolf bite and how she had gotten away from the Beast. She didn't remember Gaston. Or did she? She remembered someone being there, it was Gaston he had saved her from the wolves. She saw Gaston see that she was up and he helped her sit up "Good you are finally awake. I was wondering if killing those wolves were for any good at all."

Belle rubbed her head as she gazed around in the room she was in "Why am I here and not at home? Where is my father?" she said and then she looked down and up at him "Thank you…for saving my life" she said with a small smile. She didn't want to seem ungrateful. She was anything but that. She had thought that was it. That she should have stayed in the castle with the hideous monster. She decided to not mention that unless asked. "It was no problem Belle. I wanted t come save my Little wife" he said with a smug smile. He pulled up his chair closer to her and smiled seeing her in his bed. Where he always wanted her. Now that she was up, these thoughts seem to flow through him. "Your father knows you are here, but he had gone out to look for you and he's being taken care of now. And you are here to receive the best care."

Belle swallowed as she felt safer in the bed then getting up. She knew if she did stand up she wouldn't have too much strength "My father and I are in your debt. We will find some way of repaying you" she promised as she straightened her hair, or tried to. She gazed at him as he said "Well I know a way you can repay me. Just marry me Belle, why fight it." He said lowly as he took her small hand in his large ones. She let her hand rest in there. She had gone out and sought adventure and she nearly died, maybe she could find a way to tolerate this. "Maybe a courting instead of marriage for now" she offered up to him as she gazed at him with a smile. Hoping he would take it.

Gaston thought it over rubbing his chin and nodded "I can deal with that. Soon you'll see I'm not a cad." He said before he went in and claimed a kiss for his own. She wasn't expecting it. She was caught by surprise before she leaned in to the kiss some. One of his hands was holding her chin so she wouldn't move away when he had kissed her; the other was on her back. She felt his warm mouth and she kissed him back and Gaston took the initiative and pushed passed her lips with his tongue and danced his tongue with hers. He had many girls fawn over him yes, but he only picked and choose who he made a lover. He hadn't had many but he knew how to make a girl feel loved. Belle was surprised by his tongue and let him do the work, but she started to move hers with his before she put her hands on his chest. She went to push him away but she ended up grabbing his shirt for support. Her body felt warmer now, burning hot as she let out a small moan.

He pulled back and smiled "Wasn't that bad was it" he said with a wink. "I'll leave you so you can take a bath and freshen up. Then you can come visit me down in the Tavern for some food. Belle nodded as she felt him leave. She took an intake of breath and she couldn't believe how warm she felt in her clit. She got up and she went to take a bath. She filled up with the water that had been in the fireplace and she bathed loving the feeling of the water. After that she headed down to eat with him. Gaston gave her a big meal, which she didn't eat much of, and she stayed in his company. She was ready to go home when he insisted that she stay at least one more night.

She went up to his bed and she looked at him standing in the doorway. "Where..where would you sleep?" she asked. He pointed to the floor "I've been sleeping there. I'll be fine for another night" he said as she nodded and she let her still damp hair fall to her shoulder s after releasing it from its ribbon. She felt someone behind her and suddenly felt his strong hands around her waist as he turned her and kissed her , this time more forceful and passionate. She felt his hands go up her back. She tried to fight him off, but it was no use, she was drawn in to his kiss. She let him dance his tongue with hers and she leaned up to meet him as he laid her down on the bed. As she laid there she felt his hands searching her body. She felt his strong hands massage and knead her breasts. She moaned as she felt the pain, but the pleasure from it. She hoped he would be at least semi gentle with his groping since she was still wounded.

He left one hand kneading her breasts since he heard she liked it through the moans and he let his other inch up her dress and along her thigh. She felt some butterflies going along her stomach now as she felt his fingers run along her clit and she arched her back and she broke the kiss in shock from the please "Don't like that?" he asked even though he kept massaging her there. He pressed more pressure there, his hand going to her hip to keep her there as she wriggled around "Answer me Belle, do you not like that" he asked already knowing the answer as she felt herself being wet. "No …I like it. I…I never felt that sensation before" she moaned out. She felt him using his thumb over a bundle of nerves that made her moan and he smirked as he said "Moan my name Belle. Moan it and I'll make you feel more pleasure." Belle knew she shouldn't be doing this. She had hated this man, but for some reason after he saved her and her giving him a chance, was giving her a whole new experience "Gaston" she said at first timidly. "Gaston " she than moaned out more strongly as he kept kneading her there and his other hand worked on untying her apron and she helped and took off her clothing after he tried to do that with only one hand and started to take off his other. She didn't want the other feeling to stop.

Gaston smirked as he knew she hadn't been with anyone and that he would be the one to deflower her. He was going to give her all the attention he could on her first time. He let a finger enter her, not all the way, not enough to break her virginal barrier. Just enough to get her used to that feeling. As he did that he kissed and sucked on one of her perk breast. God they were so creamy white and untouched. He made sure he marked it the skin of it with a good mark and smirked at his handy work before sucking on her nipples and tugging at them. They were so erect and her breast swollen now. All the while he made sure he was getting her good and wet. He trailed hot wet kisses down her body letting his tongue circle her navel until he got down to where his hand was. He heard Belle's raised breathing and smirked softly "This is going to feel good, trust me" he whispered before he dove his mouth down there. She sucked and tugged at her clit. He heard her moan and he placed her legs over his shoulders for him

She gasped moaning his name as she put a hand on his head almost as if holding him there as he used his tongue to dig into her. She shuddered as she felt her body growing so warm. She tugged on his ponytail and she arched her back. Her stomach felt like it was in knots, but in a good way. "Gaston..Gaston" she moaned and then she cummed into his mouth. He smirked as he licked her clean and feeling her sensitive clit still active he went up and kissed her deeply. She could taste herself mixed with his taste of beer. She felt him take her hand as he pulled away slowly from him. "Hmm feel this" he said as he stuck her hand down his pants and let her take his hard long cock in her hands "you feel that" he said making hr cup it and hold it "That's how much you affect me, how you always have" he said lowly as he undid his pants and she used her one hand to help him of our his shirt and she was left breathless with his strong, tall, muscular frame towering over her. She kept holding onto his cock as it was now free and so much more longer. She gazed at it as she let her fingers caress it, knead it, just feeling it before he took her hand and put it on his shoulders and moved her legs from on his shoulder to around his waist. "This is going to hurt, but it'll pass then it'll feel good I promise" he said as he let his cock stroke her clit up and down feeling her shiver from the touch and hearing the light moans coming form her beautiful now swollen lips. He loved that he did that. He was probably the first one to kiss her as well. He moved into her swiftly, kissing her as she moaned out in pain as he worked her. He had his hands on her waist to help steady her so her wound wouldn't get more injured. HE worked her, going in and out in and out, his cock running along her walls, reaching her hilt as she moaned out now in pleasure, her legs wrapping tighter around him, her breasts brushing up against his hard, muscular chest as he worked her . He smirked in middle of their kiss as she threw back her head breaking the kiss moaning, nearly screaming out his name as he took her. As he took her, he knew she would be his after this night. No matter with the courting or not, the courting would not take long if he gave this to her and pleasured her like this every night. He loved how she was saying his name and she would always say his and only his. He moved faster pumping in and out of her as he reached his release he shot into her his hot sticky cum as he kissed and sucked on her neck, marking her his and people would know she had a lover at least. And he would make sure people knew it was him.

He felt her cum again for another time that night and he worked inside of her until she had finished and pulled out of her. He was pleased when she whimpered in protest almost as he did. He helped her lay down and he lay behind her spooning her as he kissed and nibbled on her shoulders "Still want me to sleep on the floor?" he asked. She shook her head as she said "no." He smirked as he said "you are mine." He said it so confidently and when she agreed with the nod of her head he moved her face for just a moment and placed an possessive kiss to her lips.


End file.
